


Date Night

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Series: Daemons & Naritaverse [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, DRRRRarepairmonth, Durarara!! rarepair month, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, debt collector trio, naritaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo has made a mistake while scheduling his dates. So now he has to sort it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Quick summary of Daemon AU's and this one in particular:
> 
> \- Every human being has a daemon, from their birth. They are a part of their soul, in a form of an animal, basically a representation of their souls. They are not always follow stereotypes associated with their animals however, there are many different interpretations.  
> \- When they are kids, their daemons often change forms, they are not settled. It's during their teenage years they finally "settle" into their final form, but it changes for everyone.  
> \- Most of the time the daemon's gender is different than the human's.  
> \- Touching someone's daemon is taboo. Especially without consent. It can happen when people are especially close to each other, like lovers, but never publicly. Touching someone's daemon without consent or warning is at the very least uncomfortable, but it can be outright painful.  
> \- Hurting the daemon hurts the human, and vice versa.  
> \- If the daemon dies, the human dies too.  
> \- The daemons of other supernatural beings are explained in later stories.  
> \- Daemons' talk is written in _italics_  
>  \- Vampires' daemons are just as varied as the vampires themselves.  
> \- Homunculi depend a lot on how they were created

_“Shizuo! Shizuo slow down!”_

“Time to keep up, Hachi, come on.”

_“You have much longer legs than I do. We should have taken the elevator.”_

“Elevator was too slow coming down. Hurry up!”

Truth was, that Shizuo had to stop periodically, when he felt the pull deep from his soul, the pain of being too far from the pitbull who tried to keep up with him.

Hachi really hated stairs, ever since that time, back in high school, when a certain _someone_ rolled a barrell down on one. Shizuo could jump up from it’s way, but Hachi couldn’t, and the barrell pushed her further down the stairs. Too far. Honestly neither of them could really remember what happened afterwards, outside of the unbearable pain and their own screaming.

Later they were told that if Shinra wouldn’t have been there, probably blood would have been spilt that day. On the top side, apparently this whole _always gets stronger_ thing applied to his connection to his daemon too - people whose daemons could fly, they could always get further away. But after this incident, Shizuo and Hachi could stray even further away from each other as well - not that they liked it.

Nevertheless, they were running up the stairs to Shinra’s apartement now. Really, Shizuo fucked up, and there was only one person he trusted with love advice.

He rang the doorbell furiously until it opened, and Shinra’s bespectacled face appeared in the doorway.

“Oh hi, Shizuo! What’s u-”

“Move, Shinra, I want to talk to Celty. Right now.”

“Eeeeh?”

Shinra was pushed out of the way as Shizuo stormed in - then Shinra looked at Hachi, confused as the pitbull also walked in.

 _“He wants some love advice.”_ Hachi explained as Shinra closed the door.

“And he doesn’t ask me? Come on, Shizuo. Which one of your friends has a functioning love life? You should ask meee!”

 _“Shinra, your plan on seducing someone is to constantly pester them for twenty years”_ the words came from Eiri, Shinra’s small rabbit daemon.

“Exactly! And it worked!”

_“Shinra, please…”_

Shizuo closed out the argument behind him, where the two daemons tried to (unsuccesfully) explain to Shinra why his ways in seduction might not be working for others. At all. As for Shizuo himself, he just walked towards his other friend (he had other friends, thank you, Shinra), who was sitting in front of the computer, and just turned at his direction.

Others were always confused by Celty - it added to her mystery, and how unsettled some people got from her, especially upon first seeing her. She had no daemon around her - because her memories were hazy, she couldn’t really tell if she was supposed to have one or not. She once told Shizuo that Shingen and Shinra both tried to explain it to her, but she could not fully grasp it yet. She had some similar connection to Shooter, she knew that, but she also could make him disappear at will - although the thought of doing so made her violently ill, so that was another argument that could be made that if she had a daemon, it was Shooter. But they did not appear to have any limits between them, they could get as far away from each other as they pleased. It was confusing - but by this point, Shizuo was used to it.

[What’s wrong, Shizuo?]

Shizuo sighed as he sat down, ignoring the argument coming in from the living room.

“So. For today, Vorona and I planned to go to the cinema, to watch Kasuka’s latest movie. Mystery of the Mist Wall, or something like that.”

[Yeah?]

“Problem is, that I totally forgot that I was about to go out for a picnic in the park too with Tom. Today.”

[...so?]

“What do you mean _so_? So I totally messed up and now I’m supposed to be in two places at once. I officially failed at being a boyfriend.”

Celty’s shoulders moved in a clear imitation of a sigh as she typed her response.

[Shizuo, the three of you are all dating each other. I’m pretty sure that they won’t mind having to hang out together.]

That actually… made a lot of sense. Shizuo blinked a few times, watching the lines.

“Oh.”

 _“Is that what you were worried about?!”_ Hachi came in, complaining. _“I could have told you that as well! You just started swearing out of the blue and said you have to ask Celty. Seriously, Shizuo…”_

Alright, well, if they put it like that…

-

He ended up texting both of them about change of plans, anxiously waiting for them to show up.

It was a crow who first appeared, landing on Shizuo’s shoulders out of nowhere.

_“Ooooh sudden time change? Very excite. Much mistery. Wow.”_

“...hi Corvo.”

It didn’t take long to Vorona to appear after her daemon as well.

“Good day, Shizuo. Do we have a change of plans?”

“I… uh…”

Shizuo stammered, as Corvo flapped his wings so he could land back on Vorona’s head where he was usually balancing himself.

“Hi, guys. So is this what you meant by change of plans?”

By this point, Shizuo really couldn’t stop smiling - especially when Tom and his big Saint Bernard daemon, Dottie also showed up. Dottie was big and very fluffy, so Corvo immediately abandoned Vorona’s head in favour of holding onto Dottie’s fur, and Hachi also walked over to playfully snuggle up to her side.

“So uh. Yeah. I have to admit, I totally forgot that… okay so we bought the ticket, Vorona, to the seventeenth, yeah. And Tom, we agreed we’d go on a date on saturday. And I may have miscounted the days, and forgot that saturday is the seventeenth. So uh. I hope it’s not a problem if we, uhm… if we go to see the movie together, and then go out to the park to have a picnic? Maybe?”

He looked at both of them awkwardly - and Vorona and Tom exchanged looks. Which just made Shizuo more nervous.

“I mean I… if you wanted to be like... alone…”

“Come on, Shizuo” Tom shook his head. “If we had wanted to be alone with you, we would not have been pleasantly surprised by seeing each other here.”

“I was questioning leaving Tom out of it as well.”

“Come on, Vorona. I am a big boy” Tom said teasingly, putting an arm around Vorona’s shoulder. “But yeah. This is much better. So. Movie first?”

Shizuo smiled.

-

The movie was mindless fun, but the cinematography was great - also it marked the first time Kasuka worked together with Claudia Walken on a movie, so it was becoming a fast hit not only in Japan but internationally too. Honestly, it was a miracle they could get another seat next to their two pre-bought ticket… or maybe just the cinema’s personnel saw Shizuo walk in, and decided to just let him buy a third ticket, no matter what.

Sometimes being Shizuo Heiwajima had it’s perks. One of these perks being Tom on one of his arms, and Vorona on the other, as they walked out from the cinema.

The film was a thriller-mystery, with some heart-pumping action scenes (you can’t have Charon Walken do your stuntwork and _not_ have heartstopping action scenes, even Shizuo knew that much, and he usually only watched Kasuka’s movies), but it was unlikely to go down as an instant classic. Perfect for a summer blockbuster though.

“I wonder why were there vampires.”

_“Be grateful those weren’t one of those glittering ones like in that new book Vorona bought.”_

“...it was for research purposes, Corvo.”

_“Surrrre it was. And so the lion had fallen in love with the lamb.”_

“That is biologically very improbable. The book had some interesting ideas, but I doubt that sucking out the venom like that would actually work.”

Corvo was still snickering, as the small group of humans and daemons walked towards the park. They just sat down to the stairs - their picnic was simply buying some burgers, fries and milkshakes and eating it together in front of the fountain.

It was actually perfect.

Dottie lied down to the bottom of the stairs, Hachi curled up to her - and Corvo was just flying around, picking flowers and putting them into either dogs’ fur. Or Shizuo’s hair. Or Tom’s hair. Even Vorona’s. And when Shizuo looked to his sides, to Tom eating his burger with flowers in his hair, and Vorona dunking her fries into her milkshake, also having her flowers, and Shizuo just couldn’t help but smile.

It was all great.

Then his phone rang.

[Helloooo, Shizu-chan? How’s it going? They didn’t get fed up with you yet?]

Okay. So much for greatness.

Shizuo immediately grew stiff, and just looked around the park, but couldn’t locate the individual in question.

“Get lost.”

[Aww, that’s awfully rude of you, Shizu-chan! I was just concerned about your relationship status. You know, you can never know when will they get fed up with dating a monster.]

“Shizuo, just hang up on him” Tom said simply - he didn’t even need to ask who was on the other side of the phone.

_“He wouldn’t do that, would he? We go wayyy back.”_

The new sound came from a fox’s mouth - a fox with red fur and glinting eyes, and he kept his eyes fixed at Hachi.

_“What’s up Hachi? Still didn’t get fixed?”_

_“As I see you still wasn’t put down, August. You know what they do to foxes who have rabies.”_

Hachi got up, the flowers falling off from her head, as she growled back to the fox - who was almost grinning, as much as it was possible for him. But he was certainly baring his teeth in a mocking manner.

And on the other side of the fountain, there was the constant human companion of August, still holding the phone to his ear.

[You gotta admit, Shizu-chan. This thing is too good to last isn’t it?]

_“Okay. You know what? I have no idea what he is saying, but he is talking shit isn’t he?”_

Corvo was ruffling his feathers, and Vorona slowly nodded.

“I would say there’s a high probability of that.”

“And ignoring him won’t make him go away.” Tom sighed. “Seriously this is like, the third time he comes here to interrupt our dates?”

“Fifth. He interrupted two dates with you, one dates with me, and this is our second three-way date he interrupted.”

Shizuo’s hand was shaking, and Vorona reached out, putting a hand to his knee.

“Do you need assistance?”

“No. Just continue eating. I’ll be right back.”

August’s face became even more grin-like, and although they couldn’t see Izaya’s face, they were sure he was also grinning

Fucking Izaya.

Corvo fluttered over, taking some flowers out from Shizuo’s hair, and just flew back to Vorona’s head.

_“Kick his ass baby, we got your flowers!”_

-

Well the asskicking didn’t actually happen, twelve cars got totaled, eight traffic sign got dislocated, five vending machines got ruined, and fifteen traffic lights completely broke apart. But at least Izaya was out of Ikebukuro.

_“I just never want to see that slimy fox again. Ever.”_

“I know.”

While Shizuo had no problems with keeping up with Izaya, Hachi was slower than August - a fact that the fox loved to brag about. He was just as much of a piece of shit as Izaya was, and both of them were fed up with it.

They just wanted it to stop.

_“What did Izaya say to you?”_

“Just the usual. How I am a monster, and that Vorona and Tom will one day realise this, and leave me. Nothing new.”

_“Shizuo…”_

“I know” Shizuo interrupted her.

Vorona and Tom had told him enough - they did not think he was a monster. They would still stick around.

He was still working on believing it.

But when they were at Tom’s place, cuddled together on Tom’s small couch (way too small, seriously), when Vorona’s head was on Shizuo’s chest and Tom’s arms around his waist, their daemons all huddled together on the floor…

Yeah. Being Shizuo Heiwajima _definitely_ had it’s perks.

**Author's Note:**

> New Daemons!
> 
> Shizuo Heiwajima's daemon - Hachi, pitbull  
> Shinra Kishitani's daemon - Eiri, rabbit  
> Celty Sturluson's daemon - Shooter(?), horse(?)  
> Vorona's daemon - Corvo, crow  
> Tom Tanaka's daemon - Dottie, Saint Bernard's  
> Izaya Orihara's daemon - August, fox
> 
> Yes, August's gender is the same as Izaya's.


End file.
